Rosewood Challenge
by NV66
Summary: When Ezra catches his younger brother in a sexual act they make a bet. Which one of them can have sex with all the boys on their list. The winner gets 1000.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place during season 4

Wes Fitzgerald was walking through Ezra's apartment having just gotten out of the shower, Wes liked to let himself air dried he didn't like the feel of the towel rubbing against his soft skin.

The water was dripping onto the carpet, but Wes didn't care, it wasn't his apartment. Wes looked through his suitcase and pulled out a dildo, 8 inches, a tan colour and 2 ½ inches thick. Wes grabbed lube from Ezra's bathroom and covered the dildo with it. Wes spread his legs far apart, resting them against the wall.

Wes slowly pushed it into his ass trying to put the entire thing in Wes was about 2 inches in when Ezra burst through the door. Wes quickly sat straight up forgetting about the dildo ass it quickly slid into his ass, all the way up to the base. Wes let out a loud moan that the neighbour's two floors down could hear clearly.

"What's wrong?" Ezra said walking over and noticing the silicone balls that Wes' balls were resting on. "Where did you find that?"

"What?" Wes said as he started to slide it out,

Ezra in an anger walked up to Wes and pushed the 5 inches back in aggressively

"Where did you find it?" Ezra said as he sucked on his finger and slowly put it in Wes' ass, as Wes's tight ass pushed his finger and the dildo together extremely tight.

Wes moaned with his mouth closed

"It's mine I bought it from that guy at Rosewood High I think his name is Sean."

"What!" Ezra said as he walked away from Wes releasing his finger and he stuck his arm down behind his desk and pulled out an 8 inch dildo identical to the one Wes was trying to pull out of his ass.

"Oh" Ezra said. Wes couldn't help but smile as stood up still trying to pull it out, Ezra pushed Wes back onto the bed by pushed on Wes' hard chest. Ezra's quickly pulled the dildo out and put the tip of it at Wes' hole pushing it tiny bit of it in and out teasing Wes' hole.

"You own one!" Wes said between moans

"Yeah" Ezra said as he laughed.

An idea formed in Wes' head as Ezra put a bit more of the tip into his ass.

"Let's make a list of all the hot guys we know in this town.

Caleb Rivers

Toby Cavanaugh

Mike Montgomery

Noel Kahn

Jason DiLaurentis

Wren Kingston

Jake

Andrew Campbell

"I bet $1,000 that I can bang every one of these guys before you can" Wes said clutching the covers as Ezra heard the words and pushed the entire thing in.

Ezra pulled it out and threw it behind him.

"Game on" Ezra said putting his arm out as the brother shake on it.

**BOY ONE:**

**THE "INNOCENT" MIKE MONTGOMERY**

**WESLEY**

The bell rang at Rosewood High meaning the end of another school day, Wes ran up to him as he walked out of the building,

"Hi Wes" Mike said as they both walked down the stairs.

"So what are you doing?" Wes said staring at Mike's cock through his jeans,

"I have to go home, catch you later"

Mike said as he walked off. Wes ran to his car and drove to Mike's house and left a special present at the foot of Mike's bed with a little note.

Mike walked into his room slammed the door shut and saw a Wes' dildo (not that he knew it was his at the time) with a bow wrapped tightly around the shaft, Mike walked up to it and read the note

'_Mike, you know you want to use me, there's another surprise in your closet_

_Xxx'_

Mike walked over to his closet and there he saw it: a flesh jack moulded to Wes' ass with another note

'_You're getting hard now aren't you? Have fun!_

_Xxx'_

A wide smile appeared across Mike's face, he quickly stripped off his clothes and lube his dick and ass. Mike began to slowly push the dildo into his ass as he quickly stuck his cock into the flesh jack, as the dildo began to become like second nature to Mike's hole he moved both toys fast shaking his bed his hair falling into his face, his back arched, sweat starting appear making his sculpted body shine like a diamond, no sweat at all appeared on his face. Mike's entire body moved vigorously.

His door was being slowly opened as Wes looked at what he had set in motion, Wes ripped off his shirt but it in his bag and made sure that his Mike would be able to see that his cock is hard. Wes barged in.

"Hey Mike… _Mike!?_"

Mike couldn't react he was experiencing such an ecstasy that the entire world disappeared.

Wes used this to his advantage, Wes walked over started to kiss and lick Mike's sweaty, delicious abs. In his haze Mike moved the flesh jack away grabbed Wes' hair and moved Wes' head to his cock and pushed his head down so that Wes started to gag a little, just as this started Mike came out of the haze.

"Wes!?" Mike said moving his hand away from Wes' head.

"Got to say, deep throating a 9 incher is hard."

The boys started talking as Wes stroked Mike's cock, Wes talked about leaving the gifts and also about The Bet.

Mike led Wes downstairs and got onto the dining table forced Wes into the anvil position and the two began to fuck. The table began to move across the empty room. Wes used his legs to force Mike's head down as they made out, their tongues fighting each other. Mike was about to blow he pulled out and burst his massive load over Wes.

Mike got down and started to lick his cum slowly off Wes' abs, circling his tongue around his belly button.

Wes' convinced Mike that when it was Ezra's turn that Mike should let him. The two made out for the next 20 minutes just made out.

**EZRA**

Ezra saw Mike at the brew and noticed that Mike's hand never left his crotch as life he was trying to hide his hard cock from everyone, Ezra's 7 inch cock was exposed through his expensive pants. Ezra walked into the bathroom and Mike followed him. Ezra was standing at the urinal still hard and Mike went to the one directly next to him, whipped out his cock and stared at Ezra cock knowing that Ezra would want to fuck him because of the Bet.

Ezra pretended that he didn't know that Mike was there, he stroked himself a little bit and put his fingers down the back of his pants and played with the outside of his hole, Mike wanted this to happen, he walked into the stall pulled his pants down and started to moan sexually Ezra couldn't help but peak under the stall door, he saw Mike jerking his nine inch member.

"I know you're there Mr, Fitz." Mike said opening the door, his pants still on the floor behind him, his tight t shirt pulled up behind his neck showing off his rocking body. Ezra smiled, grabbed Mike by the waist, Mike's legs wrapped around Ezra's ass Mike felt the material or Ezra's work pants under his bare feet. Mike got Ezra got lick his fingers making them wet and slippery and put the spit near his ass to act as lube.

Mike grabbed Ezra's 7 incher and pushed it into his ass, Mike couldn't help but think about Wes' how good his ass felt, how big he was, Little Fitz was bigger than Big Fitz.

Ezra's squeezed Mike's ass tight and kissed Mike. They both moaned but Ezra started to think of Aria the woman he loved, he had to keep up the Bet but what would Aria think if she found out that he had fucked her only brother? Ezra couldn't cum, he faked it within 5 mins, and Mike was left sitting on the toilet with both lids down his phone in his hand calling the one he lost his virginity to: Wes.

Wes walked into the Brew and saw the next target: Andrew Campbell…


	2. Please Visit

Hi,

Now I have written a few stories with characters taken from TV Shows, and I've been thinking and I am proud to say that I have started a blog. But this isn't a proper blog I will be writing my own original stories.

If you would like to visit my blog then please visit this site.

nv66stories. blogspot. com. au/

Unfortunately I can't for the life of me figure out how to make a link actually work so I had to separate the parts of the link.

I'm sorry I haven't written any extra chapters but I promise I'm working on them.

Thank-you for reading my nonsense.

~NV66


End file.
